


Lux Insomnia

by Lunayh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunayh/pseuds/Lunayh
Summary: A little insight into the Story of Ardyn,  noble man of the Bloodline that was supposed to heal this world. Happiness could be found so easy.





	Lux Insomnia

White marble walls and floors reflect the light of flickering candles. In the distance, the voice a young woman echoed throughout the warm, lively halls. 

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum!“ The woman’s voice may have been misconstrued as upset had it not been for the heartfelt laughter that followed suit. 

Gentle, elegant fingers worked their way over the sun-kissed skin, picking off the thorns sunken in. She hears a hiss and she smiles, clicking her tongue at him. 

"I told you to not run after your brother. You knew it was a trap,” she reprimanded in a melodious voice as she removed the last thorn. Eyes that seemed to glow from the rays of sunlight looked upon her and her lips curve into a delightful smile in turn.  
The son of the royal family kept his gaze as he slowly rolled down the sleeve of his tunic.

“Somnus might be a tease but I still won,“ he proudly chuckled. The woman joined him in his humor and reached up to brush some dirt from his cheek before messing up his burgundy-colored hair. He pushed her hand away with a groan, his face tinted in embarrassment.

“I will look after the chocobos now“, he heard her say before stepping away from him. She did not go very far, his hand reaching out for her and pulling her into a gentle embrace. The young man was delighted by her voice, her smile, the soft glow in her eyes that seemed to hold the entire world within them. 

Despite the childish games he and his brother played, despite the amount of adoration he held for his blood kin - they paled in comparison to her. Someone special, as the saying goes.  
Pressed against him, she felt so small, nothing akin to a warrior. 

Yet with the determination in her eyes and her voice held a strength that would make men fall to their knees before her. He knew for he fell first. He remembered how she would always throw herself between his fights with his brother and with a force greater than any physical strength in all of Eos, stopped them both in their tracks. 

She did so when they were only children and continued to do so now. Was is truly so long ago that they skidded their knees across the hard floors and rolled around in the dirt in play? 

Now he was a man, a man that now saw her as a woman. He sighed into her soft hair and she felt his lips at the curve of her ear, his warm breath on her skin as he gently kissed the sensitive skin. 

“Hush!“ She giggled as she tried to pull away, yet he only pulled her closer and nipped her, successfully gaining a sharp help from her. She attempted to slap him away but he was stubborn.

“You know, I barely have time to see you. At least allow me a few moments now.“ His voice was like honey and it made her melt. It always has. How could she deny him that little wish? She leaned against his strong shoulders and gave in to the teasing lips under her ear.

Perhaps for only a few moments, they can have this peaceful bliss. 


End file.
